Document assembly is often a very time consuming and difficult task. This may be especially true when a document is better authored by a team of individuals. Typically, a team created document includes a user acting as a document manager. The document manager needs to find the right template, divide the template into sections, and assign the sections to individual editors for creation. Proposals are one such type of document that may be created by a team.
Today, teams spend a lot of time searching for and recreating content for their document. Time is also spent attempting to share information and coordinate the process.